Code: Future
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: I know I haven't updated my stories fo a while except bb that no one reveiws. Ok, Ulrich, Odd andd Yumi go in a pithole, and get devirualized their to meet the new lyoko. The only thing is is that their will always be a evil, even in a virtual that is pub
1. Code: City

(Yumi's POV)

We were in lyoko, the 3 of us, it was too late, Aieleta, was devitalized, we were too late. We were facing a army of monsters, and the new monster, the Spider.

"Triplicat…" Ulrich started, he was interrupted by being hit by a Spider, he didn't devirtualize, but fell off the pit hole in the back of me and him, Odd split up with us a long time ago, he thought he can jump over a pit hole, but grabbed the edge and a Hornet shot his hand, letting go, I saw it, he just didn't know I was here. I am doomed, a mega tank came, shot a bullet, and I flew, and Jeremy told me I had 10 life points. It didn't matter now, I fell, fell in the pit hole, and saw only white soon. I landed near my friends, on ground. I saw them, then Ulrich disappeared, then Odd. Then I felt pressure at my whole body. I then noticed something, I was devirtualizing. Few seconds, I was back in the real world, but how, Jeremy couldn't sneak back into school to get the cd. Wait I'm back in Lyoko. But it looks so different. A portal, that doesn't make any sense. I went into the portal, and found a city.

"Welcome to Lyoko city, the finest place in Lyoko, and the safest." Said a robot.

There sure were a lot of people.

"Yumi!" said the voice of Odd.

"Odd!" I started. "So this isn't a dream. Found a way to get devirtualized?"

"Follow me to the devirtualize chamber." Said the robot.

We went passed the lyoko arcade, and battle updates. We didn't have any lyoko money. We saw 10 pods, which say devirtualize. The both of us stepped in, and saw our data selves disappear. We were in the real world, and the calendar said year 2600. We are 600 years in the future, amazing. It only felt an hour there.

(Ulrich's POV)

I was facing a guy in the lyoko battle arena. This guy had more weapons and abilities then my friends or me but he was just a beginner, and I send his attacks right back at him, and I watch him devirtualize.

"The new Ulrich has won the qualifying match to get his lyoko battle id card. He also gets 500 lyoko coins. Now every battle you win gets you 100 though, except this ok new timer. This is the only way you can fight in lyoko, so keep this card at all times, its real, and virtual, so remember to keep it safe." Said the lyoko ref.

I went in a d-pod, and devirtualize.

"I don't get it, lyoko has changed in 600 years, and it's still running. X.A.N.A. must be dead, and lyoko was rebuilt I guessed." I said to myself out loud.

"That's were your wrong." Said a voice in the shadow.

A boy walks out of the shadow, and he looked just like, just like, just like… me!


	2. Code: Awakening

Code: Awakening

"My name is Ulrich Stern the 9th, my grand father told me two Ulrich Sterns will meet. I understand now, Jeremy must have thought of a good idea after the cloning." Said Ulrich the 9th.

"Was the tower deactivated?" I asked, "If the sun goes out, the Earth will freeze."

"No, as long a X.A.N.A. is asleep, it'll be find."

(Normal POV)

(In the Factory)

"It's been so long, X.A.N.A.'s plan has fell off. We knew we shouldn't make a human turn into data, the only was is if one of us goes in, he is weak, we are strong. We made him take lyoko, we are not frozen any more, let us awake X.A.N.A. We have to do what John Belpois commanded." Said one of the 3 blobs that looked like X.A.N.A.

"Sister, there are 4 of us, more of them." Said another.

"Guys, look, we are not supposed to be out till X.A.N.A. dies. We are his brothers, he will awake now." Said the last.

"I guess so, but he is to weak to make the tower still up. Let's go take control, tower activate, missile contained. Fire to the sun."

(At the school)

"Warning, Warning, X.A.N.A. is awakening, tower activated, Warning!" said the speaker.

"Lets move." Said Ulrich the 9th. "Virtualize!" he said when he went to the virtualization pod."

Ulrich followed. "Virtualize!" he said. He saw a number pad, he entered the numbers: 59656, and went to lyoko.

(Odd's POV)

"Hey Ulrich!" I said, he then disappeared. "Yumi, I found Ulrich, but he went to lyoko." Said Odd.

"Lets follow." We went to the chamber.

"What is the password?" asked the scanner

I entered the numbers, 59656, the numbers to the elevator.

"What is the magic word?" it asked.

"Ugh, please?" I asked

"Wrong."

Me and Yumi flew out.

"Virtualize!" said a boy who went in.

I stood up, went in, and said the word.

"Virtualize!" I said.

I went to lyoko, in my outfit.

"Loading database, Odd, here is your ID, welcome back Odd, remember to stay in Lyoko city, you can't go anywhere else without a battle ID ass well." Said the comp.

I made it to Lyoko, I saw a robot, which said 'Forest Region, Tower Activated: Yes. I went in, and a portal came, I went in.

"Intruder, guards, attack!" said the robot.

"Laser Arrow!" I said, destroying the guards.

"Impact!" said a familiar voice. It was Ulrich.

"Odd, you can't go their without a battle ID, follow me Odd." Said Ulrich. I beat the guy easily. So did Yumi.

We went to the Region.

"Scanner, activate, lock on activated tower." Said Ulrich.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"It cost's 500 lyoko money, I got it free in a tournament, made it 5th place." Said Ulrich.

"Guys, we can't deactivate the tower with out the tower glove, or enter a tower without the tower glove. We must wait for my great great great, great, great, son, with a few more greats." said Ulrich. "he is buying the tower glove, we must protect this portal from monsters or then non fighters are in trouble, ok." He said telling us what we need to do.

"Ok, don't worry bout me, but worry about Odd, his arm say 50 life points and only 13 arrows, and we don't have our vehicles." Said Yumi.

"Look guys, Frelions, and a pack of Kankrelat. Laser Arrow!" I said destroying a Kankrelat.

A Krabe came out and shot a virestic laser making me devirtualize.

(Ulrich's POV)

"No, Odd, huh, ugh." I Said being attacked by bloks.

"Need my help?" asked Ulrich the 9th as he came out of the portal and shot a laser spear, and took out his sword.

"How many weapons and powers do you have." I asked.

"No clue, just battle, sword flash!" he said swinging his sword making a shock wave destroying the rest of the pack of Kankrelat. He was good.

"Nice, look out a Mega tank, I'll take this one Trianglelate!" I said surrounding the Mega tank, it shot his mega laser at a clone, I jumped up, Fused just in time to not lose life pts, turned him around so I face his bull eye and hit him, and got off before he was destroyed.

"You ain't bad your self." He said.

"Don't forget little me, huhuh." Said Yumi throwing her fan at a blok at it's eternal control spot.

"Wow she's good. You guys are a couple? Asked Ulrich the 9th.

"No way hoe say. Watch out, a spider, it has 100 life points." I told him. "Where is he, what happened to him, we went to the future, he is dead, duh. But he is the only one that destroyed that so far." I Said(If anyone knows the contest winner, tell me his name, I just know I lost.)

"No one beat this yet also." Said Ulrich the 9th.

Ok, thanks for reading, end of chapter 2. Remember to tell me who it is if you know.


	3. Code: Help

Ok, time to answer some reviews till the chapter, I decided to start since I got a lot of reviews on chapter 2. Ok, lets see them.

Chapter one:

Titan fan said: Wicked Ausem please write more ASAP.

My answer: I would, but I kind of don't have time, I am currently in a soccer tournament and my team needs me.

Chapter two:

Dementedness said: Interesting. Very Interesting. I would like to see more of this. loses adult voice I love this. I really really do. You should continue.

My answer: I am now, and I will as soon as possible, I just need to cut time between soccer and home work, I'm just 15.

titanfan again said: What contest?

My answer: Ok, it's hard to explain, where should I start. Ok, at w w w . code lyoko . com, it said that before the show goes on again, they'll need a new character, so there was a contest of who should join the code lyoko gang (I got a mail saying I lost at the contest. I thought 2 cousins fighting over Yumi would make the gang have tougher times and all. Who would be the one to destroy the spider?). You might want to join now but the contest is over now.

sakuracheery2 said: like it! remembers ahh.. i wish CL was still on!

My answer: Thanks for your kindness. Oh, and to tell you something you might want to hear, and never knew, CL is back, starting from the beginning, I want to see if I missed any episodes(check weekends, I for got when I saw it, Saturday or Sunday?) Then to make things better, season 2 is coming. starts to cry I am not only crying tears of joy, but when the last season 1 episode is gone, CL might not show again till September when the show comes. If you want to know a lot bout code lyoko, are chat to people who watch the show a lot, I recommend w w w . codelyoko . com(no spaces).

(story begin)

Code: HELP!

"Ulrich, Yumi, go back to the portal, the more you destroy the more code lyoko money you get, you guys destroyed enough, buy new stuff now!" said Ulrich the 9th.

"How bout u?" asked Ulrich.

"He'll be fine, impact, impact." Said a unfamiliar voice. "Names Jonathon, Ulrich the 9th's lil bro, u must be who my grandfather Ulrich the 7th keeps talking about, you are Ulrich the 1st." said Johnathon.

"Don't forget about me." Said two voices at the same time, and one was one Ulrich or Yumi couldn't forget, Odd, he is back in lyoko.

"I'll help distract with my new gadgets, here, it is a revirtualization card. I bought it and was able to bring it here. I'm out of money with new gadgets, shot gun arrows!" said Odd.

"Names Tom, unlike the Ulrichs, we don't like having the same name as our ancestors." Said Tom. "Laser Arrow!"

"We will be fine, now go, Impact, impact, impact." Said Ulrich the 9th.

(Yumi's POV)

Me and Ulrich went to the portal.

'Should I tell him I love him here, where it is safe?' I asked myself in a thought.

"I would like that claw please, and the ability for it to grow." Said Ulrich.

"Show ID and battle card."

Ulrich showed it.

"You are Ulrich, here is your stuff. You must be Yumi, pleasure to meet you. I kept your lyoko scooter in my shop when Jeremy's great grand son Mitch told me about your adventures, he is the one that changed code lyoko for that matter." Said the shop keeper.

I got my scooter out, and got the ability to blow monsters away with it. Of course so far it can only take out Frelions and Kankrelats. We went through the portal.

"Ok guys, Ulrich 9th, you can deactivate the tower, lets go, Yumi, use the fan." Ulrich said.

I blew away the Kankrelats that were left over.

"You guys stay here, we don't want lyoko city to be destroyed by these monsters." I said.

Me, Ulrich and Ulrich 9th went to the tower, I blew the enemies while on my scooter, and checked for monsters.

(Ulrich 9th's POV)

I moved.

"Yumi, any monsters?" I asked.

"No not, wait, I see 5 Krabes and a blok. It will be kind of hard to go through the Krabes." said Yumi.

"Triplicate!" Me and Ulrich both said at once.

I hit a Krabe in the eye, and got destroyed. 1 of my clone were destroyed losing 25 of my 75 life points left.

"Fusion!" I said so I would have 50 life pt's per me. I destroyed a Krabe. I have no time to pay attention to Ulrich. Only 1 Krabe left, Ulrich must have taken in out. Let me think. We were told to study monsters for a long time. Every monster has 50 life points except the spider which has 150 life points. All of our attacks if it doesn't hit the eye gives 10 – 40 damage. If it hit's the eye it is definitely be 50. So I should not have a problem. I was focused on the Krabe but Yumi from above destroyed it, and she said she took out the Blok.

I turned around, another Krabe, shooting it's powerful laser from the chest, if I get hit, I lose 80 life points instead of 20, and if I triplicate, one hit will devirtualize them losing 25 life points, and with out any clones to fuse to stay perfect, one hit would take me out too. I need to think. All in a minute. The laser shot, I dodged, and it hit Ulrich making him have 10 life points left. I checked him before he left earlier and he never got hit.

"Impact." Said the familiar voice of my friend, Max, who's weapon is the claw.

"X.A.N.A. is the least of our troubles my friend, he is still asleep. X.A.N.A. is even X.A.N.A. It is the initials of him and his brothers. We take him out. We need to face A, N and A." said Max.

"Hey Max." I said.

"Extension Claw (Yup, same as David's weapon on the un completed sequel to the end of X.A.N.A. which isn't the same as this." He said, a chain came out. It destroyed a Kankrelat which Yumi couldn't see.

"Guys, I could see the tower, not so far. We got company. The 2nd kind of Mega Tanks other wise known as the Guardians are here. If they use there capture orbs, we'll be trapped in one losing 5 life point. Be very careful guys." Said Yumi.

The guardians only saw us, and they captured us. What to do. Wait. I have 30 life points. Triplicate.

"Triplicate." I said and everything went black, and then I awakened. I only have 10 life points left now. What, I just divided 30 by 3. Well, I went in, Ulrich, Code, Lyoko.

(back in the past.)

We were being congratulated by the mayor. We met Jeremy's 9th grand son, Jeremy Junior. He told us that every one will still remember what happened now, and they can't destroy lyoko, not when Jeremy the 1st was still in it. I couldn't believe what I heard. Jeremy, the 1st Jeremy still alive. We have to save him, he might be an adult. I didn't even know about this information, I told Ulrich everything I knew.


	4. Code: monsters

Here are is the answer for the review.

titanfan said: you are great at action scenes.

My answer is: Why thank you. School is over, more chapters, and they will come fast.

(story on, Ulrich's POV)

Code: Monsters

It's just the 4 of us, it seems my great great great great… grand son Ulrich the 9th is kind of a bully, he kinds of beats the others up since he is the oldest. Now that he sees X.A.N.A. is awakening, he really needs their help.

"Hey Ulrich?" said Yumi, and it sounded like a question.

"Why did you buy that claw if you don't use it? I mean 3 X.A.N.A. attacks came and you never even used it, or it's ability. I mean Odd new weapon called the pipe is used more then the claw, my laser bombs are even used mostly." She asked.

"I…" I started.

"Yes."

"I just don't know, ok, I don't know." I lied. I bought the claw for what happened in the passed, when, when, lets just say a training accident happened to my grand father and he died. I bought it to get over claws, but I just don't want it to back fire, like what if it hits a friend, or it comes back and hits me when I extend it like Max.

"For get it Ulrich, you can keep using the sword if you like, just show me you can help deactivate a tower with only one weapon" she said. "If you want you can sell your claw and get your money back."

"Claw?" said Odd. "Ulrich bought a claw? HA HA HA HA HA HA, nice one Yumi, he would never buy one. Especially after his grand father Mike Stern died by a claw." Said Odd with his big mouth.

"Odd, I thought you promised to keep that a secret, but now you broke it, well any way, Odd was at my house today, and grandpa was attacked by this stranger, and was striked at the heart from a claw." I said, finally telling the truth. "I bought it to get over it, ok."

"Monster alert, no tower, monster alert, no tower." Said the screen.

"Quick, where is the nearest scanner?" asked Odd.

"Odd, there is no tower, X.A.N.A. is smart, he can now bring monsters here with out activating a tower. Luckily I bought us lyoko watches, so we can come here in our lyoko self's our self's." I said.

I slid my card over my watch, and then my battle ID card. I was soon hit by light, and I felt pain, pain I felt when I came back to lyoko from the pit. Then my arm, my legs changed, so did my head, and my body, and soon I couldn't breath any more. But I still lived, I had no heart, stuff I couldn't realize until I was in my lyoko self here.

I saw monster, a Kankrelat, a Frelion and a Mega Tank. Odd's light stopped, and he was in battle, he jumped and shot at the Mega Tank, destroying it. It is easier to fight here then in lyoko, we can jump higher, and my arm says I have 1000 life points. There was a button to devirtualize of course. 4 more Kankrelats and 2 more Frelions. That is a pack of each.

"Impact!" I said destroying the pack leader of the Frelions. Yumi's fan was thrown at the other Frelions having them destroyed. Only a pack of Kankrelats to go.

"Laser Arrow!" said Odd.

"UGGGH!" Lunged Yumi throwing her fan.

"Triplicate, Impact, Impact, Impact!" I said. All 5 destroyed at once. This was to easy, we didn't need our new weapons or abilities. We devirtualized, and realized Ulrich the 9th didn't come, we went to his house and his mother told us he is sick with a virus put on by X.A.N.A. She said that while every one was fighting, X.A.N.A was able to do this as he got prepared to battle.

"He might die if you guys don't hurry, please save him." Said Mrs. Stern.

We hurried to the nearest scanner which was 10 miles away. We might make it, we might not, all we know is, is that this will be in the next chapter of Code: Future.

(story end.)

Since Ulrich the 9th might die, and I haven't decided if he should live or die yet, I'll tell you the next name of the chapter: Code Virus. I know, so obvious. Oh, and you can persuade me to choose for him to die or not if you want. You don't have too.


End file.
